Princess of Truth
by Termony
Summary: Memoirs of Fllay Allster, from the point of views of Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Miriallia Haww, and Sai Argyle.
1. Kira's Thoughts on Fllay Allster

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Seed **

**Dedication: **

**ritachi, **

**Thank You. **

**Without you, this would be impossible. **

**And**

**Fllay Allster,**

**The sad girl who cried**

**Like any other sad girl in this world.**

* * *

**Princess of Truth**

Many say that Lacus sings the Song of Truth. To me, it was another story. When I thought of the word 'truth', the face of the songstress would not appear in my mind. Rather, the face of a girl who tortured me with fake affection would.

She was a princess in her own world. It was what her mother created for her before she died. It was where the princess found happiness with the presence of her guardian: her father. She wanted nothing more than peace and self-control in her life. However, happiness did not last forever. Her world was soon shattered when the war went into a more brutal stage. Her world was forever scarred the day she witnessed the death of her father—when he was indirectly killed by me.

I made a promise to that girl that I would protect her father. I promised her that she would definitely see him again. However, I failed and pushed her into a whirlpool of darkness. Although she was embraced in such unpleasant shadows, she was still an angel. A fallen angel. Even though she thought she hated coordinators, she only wished for the war to stop. If truth be told, I was guilty. I did not prevent the tragedy because I am a coordinator; I cared too much for myself and did not stand up to Athrun.

She lied to me with hatred. She told me she loved me with revenge. Still, I was the one at fault. I knew it was unusual for her to come to me at a time like that. I knew I would hurt her. I knew I would hurt Sai. However, I did what I did. Perhaps it was the sadness in her eyes that pulled me to her. Perhaps it was the nightmares I had of the people whom I killed that made me to wish to purify my sins with a woman. Perhaps it was something else. I knew--deep down in my soul--I saw nothing but a girl who cried for her father like I cried for the missing peace and Athrun.

She was the reason that I lived to this day. The last time we saw each without any artificial barriers, she wanted to tell me something. I stopped her from talking and went away. I was unable to face her. I told her harsh words and said we were not meant to be together after she had given me everything she had—even her love. At that moment, I did not know what I should do: stay with her or keep my distance. However, when Aegis self-destructed, the only thing that I could remember was neither Athrun's life nor mine—it was hers. I wanted to see and talk to her again. I wanted to listen to what was repressed behind those lips. With that mere desire, I broke out of the cockpit before it exploded and walked as far as I could. Unfortunately, my strength alone was not enough.

When I woke up again, I was in PLANT. It was a peaceful place. I was reluctant to go back to war. Then the news of Operation Spitbreak broke out. Something deep inside of me cried out, desiring me to go out and protect again.

I was given a sword called Freedom. I promised to fight in honour of its name and to use it for the good of humanity. After a while, I became the sword and I had given it a new name: Hope. I fought for the hope of humanity—or so what I believed. Yet even with its blue wings, I could never become an angel. My hands were already tainted with too much blood.

At the Jachin Due Battle, I met her again. She was in the escape shuttle released by the warship Vesalius. How she got there was a mystery, but I sensed it must have been related to Captain Rau Le Cruset. She cried helplessly. The echoes of her cries stabbed my heart like a thousand needles. I was always weak in front of her; I was so weak that I could not even protect her. Because of that, the princess was abducted by one of the Earth Alliance mobile suits. I lost her again.

The next time we met, it was our last. Le Cruset attacked her escape shuttle with Providence. She perished right before my eyes. I will never forget that image: she looked at me with tears flowing out of her eyes with a smile of entrustment on her face as the shuttle blew up into a thousand pieces.

Inevitably, she was killed by me—she was killed by the 'Dream of Mankind', if I were to use Le Cruset's words. Her innocence, her happiness, her family, her hopes, her dreams, her future…they were killed because of me and of why humans desired me.

She was the Princess of Truth. She flayed the false images created by humanity and guided me: she was the one who ultimately showed me reality. Her words flew in my head, becoming the catalyst that pushed me to lead the way for humanity.

She was merely a little girl who was frightened. She was like me: always trying to get underneath the protective wings of the others. However, during times of destruction, we can only care for ourselves; therefore, we must strengthen our wings. We both grew stronger; we grew to understand ourselves and others better.

Some were meant to move on to the future while some were destined to be left behind—that is what most humans can say about life. Fllay was left behind because of my stupidity. Or like I hoped, she had gone on to the Promised Land where only happiness lies.

In this quiet, starless night, the cold wind blew softly and reminded me of her embraces: they covered every inch of me, even the weak spots that I hid so well. Their sounds as they ventured through the vacuumed space reminded me of her vow—like the air that will only escape from my hands if I were to tighten my grip, but it will be forever by my side:

_"Kira…I'll protect you...I'll protect you with my true feelings!" _

End?>

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm…this wasn't suppose to happen until the end of summer. For some reason, Cagalli of the fanfic 'Princesses Fausses'by ritachi reminds me a lot of Fllay. It once again invoked my passion for Fllay Allster and so I decided to write a fanfic about her. I think the plot line's pretty ordinary, but I put much effort. (Editing was a torture, I took more than two days and talked to more than two friends.) Also, I think the arrangement of thoughts are somewhat different from other fanfics with words such as 'fallen angel' or 'princess'. Anyway, please tell me what you think so then I can improve for the better. 

A/N: After sometimes of mind-wrestle, I decided I should explain some of my thoughts:

_1.I wrote Kira to see things this way is because I want to see if this contributes to his character in Destiny or not. Although some might argue that he is a 'perfect' character in Seed along with Lacus, however, I see that not. I think he is constantly thinking ofthe past and the people who are dead because of him. That fear pushes him along with his other emotions, makinghim tofight again and not let Athrun pushes him this time._

_2. I don't really like how everyone points at Fllay and say: S99T. From Kira's reaction in SEED or Destiny, he never seemed to hate Fllay or anything; both of them seem to be in pain.And so I decided to write something that infers to Fllay's function as a character and a person to Kira._

As you can see, I am really bad at explaining my thoughts. Anyway, short stories are met to be read over and over. Especially this story, it is short for a reason.

I might add in more fragments of memories and stuffs of how characters think of Fllay. If you are interested, please check back. (or tell me whether or not you think I should go on or not)

So, it's true: ri-chin is one of my major catalysts in life.

Beta: ritachi and dai-chan

Written by: TERI

(PS, The words sticking together is not my responsibility;everytime I edit them they became stuck again.)

(PPS, about the part of Kira getting out the cockpit after Ageis exploded, it is true to the manga.)


	2. Lacus

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

Two years after the second war between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, the streets of Aprilius One were filled with crowds coming and going. They shared the delights of appreciating the arrival of spring. Like an island in the middle of the sea of tall business buildings, the Central Park added the touch of nature to the downtown district. Cherry blossoms in the Central Park fully bloomed. The cool spring blaze sent some of the petals flying on air and created a rain of pink.

Kira sat in a park bench, throwing bird foods he had gotten at the vending machine not so far away. Today is his day off, taking a rest from his usual military duties.

Two years had passed since the second war between neutrals and coordinators ended. Kira enrolled in the ZAFT military ever since, along with Lacus Clyne, his girl friend, coming back to PLANT. They had not married yet, but they have lived with each other for more than four years now. They were really close at heart and confined with each other about almost everything.

Feeling the pressure from his chest, Kira let go of a sigh.

He stood up when he finished feeding the birds and when Tori had returned to his shoulder. Just as he prepared to leave, a voice called out his name.

"Kira."

Kira turned around and took a few seconds before he recognized the man who called out his name. It was no other but Sai Argyle. Kira noticed that he carried a briefcase on his right hand, wearing a suit and glasses without any trace of colour, unlike his old ones with an orange tone.

Sai smiled, and his other hand which was not carrying the briefcase moved slightly and formed a waved.

"Sai," Kira said. "Nice seeing you again."

Sai came closer and said, "me too."

"So what brought you here?" Kira asked, noticing Tori left his shoulder once more.

"I am on a business trip," Sai said, not distracted by the flying robotic bird. "What about you?"

A silence fell before Kira replied. "I…joined ZAFT."

Sai said, "Have you found what you're fighting for yet?"

His question reminded Kira of Rey Za Burrel, a clone of Mwu La Flaga's father. Rey wanted to end this world but ended up killing the former chairman of PLANT believing, Kira would give this world a better tomorrow.

Kira smiled. "I don't know either…I believe each person has their own battle to fight. As for me, I am simply hoping for a future for everyone."

"That seem like a big dream," Sai said. "But that's the beauty of living—we dream."

Kira nodded.

Kira stared at his friend, wanting to say something but he swallowed the words. Moments later, when he finally had the courage, he voiced his question.

"Sai," Kira asked, "Have you—have you forgiven Fllay and me?"

Sai smiled. "I already did. It's been quite a while ago. You shouldn't mind."

Soothed by Sai's answer, Kira let out a warm grin. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Sai. "You know,"—said Sai, looking at the Cherry blossoms—"Cheery blossoms here is just as beautiful, regardless if it is in a manmade environment."

Kira nodded.

Sai looked at his watch and said: "I can't talk to you now. I will have an appointment soon."

Kira nodded. "So I'll see you then?"

"Here—this is my name card," said Sai. "Let's keep in contact."

Sai reached into his suit and took out a name card and handed it to Kira.

"It has my business e-mail, but I'll send you an e-mail from my personal address after you've sent me your e-mail address."

"OK," said Kira. "I'll talk to you soon."

"See you," Sai said.

--

At the Clyne Mansion, which was renovated from the wreck of the first Bloody Valentine War that Patrick Zala had created, Kira sat at the table facing his pink-haired companion with Lacus' old nanny, who was seen as a part of the Clyne family and watched Lacus as she grew.

In front of each person, there was a plate of steak with carrots, and a bowl of soup. Kira had just finished his carrots and moved onto the steak.

"Lacus-sama, if you're busy, you don't need to attend dinner. Look, you need to rush another meeting after you eat." Mina, Lacus' nanny whined.

"It's alright," Lacus said, while smiling at Kira.

Kira smiled back, but said, "She's right, you know."

Ignoring his comment, she asked, "So what happened today, Kira? It's your day off after all. Where did you go?"

"I went to the central park. Surprisingly, I met Sai there."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Sai said that he's here on a business trip," Kira said.

"Is that so," Lacus said.

Kira paused and said: "We talked about Fllay."

"I see."

Ever since Lacus Clyne the chair person of PLANT, she had been busy with all sorts of functions at PLANT, especially in the period just after the war. She needed to re-establish the military, and positions PLANT stood on for many issues. Today, Lacus would have another meeting at eight o'clock sharp with the rest of the Supreme Council.

When Lacus was on her way to the meeting, her thoughts flew about Fllay Allster, the one person whom both Kira and Sai cherished.

Sai and Kira were love rivals. Fllay helped Kira out in the most emotional situation there is. It wouldn't be a surprise to know that they have talked about her.

Lacus could never forget her. It was Fllay whom taught her how the war truly is. Fllay refused to shake hand with her because she was a coordinator. Fllay also brought her to the bridge when George Allster was in danger of being attacked by the Le Cruset's team. It was then she truly realized the war is brutal and people's lives were truly at state.

_We can't blame Fllay for her hate because she's taught to hate coordinators_, thought Lacus, e_specially since ZAFT just destroyed Heliopolis and her father had just been killed._ As for her relationship with Kira, she merely acted as her feelings told her. After all, love had no right or wrong. Fllay must have really like Kira, otherwise she would not have called Kira's name so passionately when she was in the escape pod.

--

At night, a car drove down the road next to Central Park. The figure in purple and black gazed out the window and noticed the Cheery Blossom flowers.

"Stop," Lacus said to the driver. "Please."

"Yes, Lacus-sama."

Lacus smiled at the driver who turned his head and looked at her.

"The scene here is so beautiful, especially with the night lights shining its lights on the blossoms."

Stepping out of the car, Lacus stiffed the fragrance in the air. Like Sai, she looked at the blossoms in the cold air.

_To Kira…_Being where Kira was, Lacus thought bitterly. _What is Fllay to him? Would he have chosen her over me?_

Lacus continued to gaze upon the flowers.

_It doesn't matter now. Kira is hers and no one can change that._

"Lacus-sama," the driver said, breaking her train of thoughts. "It's getting quite late; we should be going soon."

Lacus nodded. "Yes, we should." Then she returned to the car.

When she got home, it was already eleven o'clock. Kira was not asleep yet. He was waiting at the living room.

"Welcome home lacus," said Kira.

"Thank you for waiting for me," Lacus came up to him and they embraced one another.

Feeling his present, Lacus wondered. W_ould Fllay be watching Kira now? Like a guardian angel watching over an innocent child?_

"Lacus…"

"Yes Kira?"

"Sai told me that he had forgiven Fllay and me."

"I see…"

Looking at the man who was once Fllay Allster's, Lacus pressed her lips against his.

Lacus thought: _I feel like a thief who stole another person's happiness_.

* * *

A/N: I don't have a beta, but I had a friend who looked over it. She said that Kira doesn't seem to show enough emotion and that I should add some more works to Lacus' thoughts in the sea of cheery blossoms. However, I can't. I've done things best to my ability. Please review. I appreciate feedbacks of any kind.


	3. Sai

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

A/N: At first, I forgot to put the disclaimer, so I had to replace it with an existing file. Anyway, I thought I would update a little later, but my muse just wouldn't leave me alone! So here it is.

* * *

At night, Sai Argyle worked in a dark room, where the only light source was the computer screen that he focused his eyes on.

He was tired, wanting to sleep, but he was determined to finish his report on his first contact with the potential business partner.

When he first received the job of coming to P.L.A.N.T., some of his colleagues teased him.

"You've gotten the hard job," one of them said. "Dealing with coordinators is no easy task."

Against his will, Sai smiled. "Perhaps."

A distant voice echoed in Sai's mind.

_"There are things that I can do while you can't, but there are things that you can do but I can't either."_

From television, he knew that Kira was in P.L.A.N.T., along with Lacus Clyne, but he was still surprised to meet the owner of that voice.  
_  
How is it living in P.L.A.N.T.?_ typed Sai, when he was replying to Kira's email.

He had received Kira's email and sent his reply as soon as he could.

He was happy to see Kira again, but he felt that he was not at the same time.

"Kira..." he sighed, looking at Kira's email.

There was something on his mind.

Today was Fllay's birthday, March 15th. He knew it, but he didn't tell Kira._Perhaps, _he thought, _I want at least a part of Fllay that belongs to me._

Once, he imagined that he was a coordinator, so that she would have chosen him, so that he could protect her, just like Kira did.

...But that was wishful thinking.

"Fllay..." Sai spoke softly, closing his eyes and covering his face with both of his hands.

He remembered a dream that he had.

_"Sai...I'm sorry," said Fllay, the figure who floated above the horizon._

A drop of tear slowly came out of his right eye, beneath his right hand.

[The End]

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :)

Also, Princess of Truth has a theme, which is the "truth," including the possible truth of the anime and of real life. I hope that this work would give you reasons to like Fllay even more.


	4. Miriallia

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam SEED.

* * *

Princess of Truth: Miriallia

_"You coordinators should all die!" said Fllay, as she was preparing to fire the gun._

_Before I knew it, I threw my body against her and saved the life of the coordinator who I later came to know as Dearka Elsman._

_After we collapsed together, all we did was crying. For her, it was obvious she cried for her father's death. For me, it was for the trauma I felt for Tolle's M.I.A. status._

* * *

_"Miriallia, I was really surprised that you attacked Dearka," Sai told me after the war._

_"Really...?" At that time, I smiled. "I'm all better now...I was overtaken by sadness. I wasn't myself."_

_"Yeah..." He replied. _

_Sometimes I wondered, what would happen if I didn't save him?_

* * *

"Miriallia..." The voice came through the phone.

"Yes, Dearka?" I said.

"Are you available? I'm going to visit ORB next week."

"Oh..." I said, unable to figure out what my reaction should be. "It's nice living here. "

"I heard so. Will be you available?"

"Yes."

* * *

_If I didn't stop her, I would probably be regretting it. From Kira, I understand people shouldn't hate people. We should also realize that there's no real enemy, at least we should understand everyone's only fighting for their sake of survival. _

_If that were the case, why should Dearka's life be taken? Why should had Athrun Zala "killed" Kira? There is no reason. There are only excuses, because we hate._

_From Fllay, the moment she shouted out those words, I knew I've seen true hatred. That's also how I realized I don't want to be like her._

_But what is underneath all these hatred?_

_There is probably a soul, aching of pain and sadness, unable to move on._

_I knew._

_Because I was there._

* * *

A/N: Finally! It's done! OMG! Ah... this feels good. I've realized I violated some grammar rules, but it's a matter of style, I think... I like how this turns out. Hope you do, too. ^^ This is the last chapter for Princess of Truth, and it's also where I'll leave Fllay and move onto other characters or series instead of SEED or Destiny. Good time. See you~ Please Read and Review~


End file.
